


Nightmares and Prayers

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M, angst with fluffy points, royal au kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: There were four things Vax could tell you about being a Guard of a royal. Number one, despite being pushed into the job at the age of 10 by his father he actually enjoyed his job. Number two, that he was incredibly lucky he still got to spend time with his sister. Number three, You are not allowed to fall for the person you protect. And lastly number four, that he should have never fallen in love with Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, or Percy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yall can thank agent Oklahoma for this... i had no ships in crit roll then we started talking about it while she catches up and she dragged me into her hell  
> part two will hopefully be written this friday 23/9/16 if you read it past this date and i havent please i beg you annoy me into writing the nest part I HAVE IT PLANNED(mostly)  
> also the taken chapter title was funny to me at 1 am

There were four things Vax could tell you about being a Guard of a royal. Number one, despite being pushed into the job at the age of 10 by his father he actually enjoyed his job. Number two, that he was incredibly lucky he still got to spend time with his sister. Number three, You are not allowed to fall for the person you protect. And lastly number four, that he should have never fallen in love with Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, or Percy.

Vax can tell you the moment he fell in love with Percy, it was when they were still young about seventeen, when he was watching Percy tinker and play in his work shop as he explained what he was doing to Vax. That and the time Percy gave him the most stunning cloak he's ever seen, the black so dark he doesn't think he's ever seen anything quite so beautiful the trim a soft gray almost like smoke in the night he's almost invisible. He made the promise early in their friendship he would never let anything hurt Percy, a vow of sorts.

Percy pushed Vaxs hand at taking the one night off, he meant no harm, what could happen in a few hours? Not a lot right? Like maybe a scuffle or a fight but he would never in his right mind imagine the one night Vax has taken off in _years_  is the one night he gets kidnapped. Not by the very least by Dr Ripley, and her men.

He was surrounded before he could count to five and try and defend himself, there was smack to his head before he fell. It was a weird experience being knocked out, he didn't know how to feel when he felt like he was floating in darkness thinking that Vax maybe having one night off was a bad day…

“Percival wakey wakey...” Ripley slapped his face with a sharp sting, he opened his eyes slowly to meet hers. “Good you’re awake, now talk to me.”  
“Ripley?” Percy groaned trying to reach up but ending up tugging at his restraints. “What do you want.”

“To know what you have been creating down in your workshop, sweetie, please do share..” She sits across from him with a warm smile.

“How long- How long was I out?” Percy queried. “Then maybe I will tell you what you want to know...” Percy's head was racing trying to come up with lies that could work. Come on Percy think god damn it think!

“You have been out for about two days… They haven't come looking for you Percy, though if I'm correct about the one you care about. He hasn't come looking for you either… ” Ripley smiled. “Now talk what have you been designing, how does that shooting contraption work?” She leant forward in her chair her prosthetic hand gleaming in the light.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Percy looked her dead in the eye. “I don't have a device or have made a device like that.”

Her fist collided with his face with in a moment. “You shouldn't lie Percy, I know better. So talk. Now.”

He blinked shock trying to pull his thoughts back together. “I. Don't. Know. I don't know what you were told but I make armour in my work shop.” Percy tried again.  

“Percival just talk it will make everything easier on you...” Ripley tried again pushing but Percy didn't budge.

 

***

 

Vax got the news of Percy missing late at night he was about to go change, when Vex ran into his room to give him the blow that was almost physical. Pulling on his boots he was ready to go. He was going to bleed them dry. He knew having the one day off was a bad idea but Percy seemed so determined to let Vax have one day off.

He spent the next few hours tracking the original tracks. Trying to keep positive Vax knew Percy's father didn't blame him, but by god if he didn't blame himself for Percy getting hurt if he was hurt. He will find Percy if it's the last thing he will ever do.

 

***

 

The fifth time Percy woke up he had been gone what four days maybe five? It seemed like a longer time had passed, blinking awake he found a blaring overhead light seemed to glare in his eyes, a chair opposite him. The rest seems to blur out into nothingness. He heard shouts from the other side of the door before Ripley walked back in with Vax behind her with a worried frown etched onto his face.

“I swear If you’re lying about him being in here I will kill you...” Vaxs voice is taut with anger.

“Vax?” Percy asked tears ready to fall. “Is that you?”

“Yes it is. It's me. Just give me a moment I need to do a thing and i'll get you free very soon...” Vax was smiling he can hear it.

Percy remembered the first time he fell in love with Vax’ildan, it was the first time he saw him, his lithe body leaned against a wall generally looking bored in a line up of possible guards as Percy was trying to make his decision He pulled out his knife and started throwing it in the air and catching it. His dark hair seemed to glitter against the white stone. The second was this moment, seeing him here to save him and his hands bloody and ready to kill for him, his dagger digging into Ripley's back made him smile.

“Thank you Dr. Ripley you are not needed now...” Vax smiled softly at her before sliding the dagger into her ribcage cutting through what little heart she had. Dropping her lifeless body he ran over to Percy. “Percival are you okay?” Vax was stroking his cheek softly before cutting his ties.

“Mostly...” Percy cracked a small smile leaning into Vax with a soft sigh. “I’ve been gone for a week is everyone okay?” Putting most of his weight onto Vax he heard a soft grunt from him. Vaxs fingers laced through his hair as he mumbled in elvish just happy he's safe and okay.

“Percival, you were only missing for two days...” Vaxs arms tightened around him. “You are safe, I have you. Also should get you to a actual doctor...” Vax pulled him up slowly helping him out of the cell he was trapped in.

The rest of that night went in a blur of check ups and healing spells, all while Vax refused to leave his side. Percy was floating on the cusp of conscious when he heard Vax whisper pained. “Percy please don't ever ask me to take a night off again… I can't stand the idea of what's happened to you.”

 

***

 

A few days passed and Vax noticed the night mares early. The first night he laid next to Percy for a few hours talking to him softly playing with his white silky hair, slowly he calmed and Vax indulged staying to watch him sleep for longer than he should. The second night he fell asleep cuddled up against him Percy having a warm arm around his body, but he woke up before Percy did so he could sneak out.

The third night at Percy's room where he woke with a gasp as he felt warmer, than normal and his blankets felt heavier. Looking down he sees Vax under his covers curled up against him asleep. Percy's fingers trailed through Vaxs soft locks as he whispered to sleeping Vax. “When did you get here?” Vax moved closer resting his arm on Percy's chest softly as he let out the softest snore. Percy relaxed down slowly smiling at the warmth of Vaxs body against his.

The fourth night Percy woke Vax up as he had a nightmare. Vax scooted up slowly stroking his hair softly he kisses his hair softly. “Calm down Percival.” He started whispering a small elvish prayer of peace and protection.  Percy slowly calmed down to the sound of Vaxs soft voice.

Somewhere around the seventh night Percy woke up to Vax sleep talking.  “I don't want bananas it makes for bad fishing… Percy....” Vax snuggled into his chest further.

He knew he could exploit this but he won't, he's worried about Vax sleeping next to him all the time. “Hey Vax… How are you really?”  Percy asked massaging Vaxs scalp softly.

“Worried about you a lot. Don't like you having nightmares… It hurts me to see you hurt.” Vax sighed into the touch of Percy humming softly in pleasure.

“Oh...”

“You know Percy, I love you, but if you ever get taken like that again, my hair will look like yours...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the reading kudos and comments make me smile and giggle.  
> sorry i havent posted anything in ages, ive been working on my own book.  
> ssorry for any spelling errors  
> cheers  
> Hatzy


End file.
